


Welcome to Hell

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian’s thoughts on where he lives and how he’s treated. </p><p>Warning: A little goofy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hell

Welcome to Hell  
By Patt

 

Summary: Dorian’s thoughts on where he lives and how he’s treated.   
Warnings: None   
Rating: Gen  
Genre: Gen  
Word Count: 

 

Dorian was typing at the desk, helping John out as usual, but having a hard time concentrating. All he could think about was his living arrangements. He had a choice of living in his hell with the MX-43’s or to live in Purgatory with Rudy in his lab. This bothered Dorian, that he didn’t get a chance at a heaven choice. 

Dorian knew he didn’t want to live in the hell that was his life anymore, and he wasn’t going back. Not even if he had to charge at a convenience store. Everyone would stare at him and know he was the freaky looking robot that wasn’t the same as MX-43’s. _Thank you God._

Just where did Dorian think he could live? Some dive no doubt is all the city would give him money for. This didn’t thrill him either, but at the same time, it would be better than hell. 

Purgatory was all right, but Rudy never really let him relax. He talked non-stop while he was there. So, living with Rudy for the time being was acceptable, but not what Dorian had in mind for himself. 

Dorian wished he had a place like John did. Dorian realized, he wasn’t human, but he was almost human and deserved a better place to live. So far, John hadn’t brought it up to Captain Maldonado at all. 

Dorian hit the print button for the work he had just done and looked to see what was next. John went to the machine and picked up the papers. He looked down at them and started laughing. 

Now, Dorian knew that he was a great typist, so why was John laughing?

John sat down and whispered, “So, I take it you’re mad at me?”

“Why would you say that, John?”

“It says here that Detective John, I hate him, Kennex served the warrant and then found the perp and cuffed and arrested him while reading him his rights.” John said with a smile on his face. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m glad that didn’t get to the captain. I’ll retype it right away,” Dorian said, trying to pull the papers from John’s grasp. 

“Then it says, that the suspect, gave John, the jerk, Kennex no trouble as he arrested him,” John said, laughing outright. “So, I would say, you’re mad at me about something. Am I supposed to guess?”

“I’m just in a bad mood, John. Ignore the report,” Dorian said, hoping John would do just that. 

“Oh, this parts good. John, the inconsiderate bastard, Kennex then drove to the station with his abused and misused, partner and the suspect in said car. The suspect started asking questions, but John, just shut up, Kennex didn’t listen or pay any attention to him. Abused partner knows about this first hand.”

“John, today is the first day I had a hard time concentrating on anything. So, you are reading things that you shouldn’t be reading. That’s very private,” Dorian said as he tried again to take the paper away from John. But, John turned away quickly and continued to read. 

“While John, thoughtless and careless, Kennex booked the suspect into custody, his often forgotten partner was doing all of the paperwork for it,” John said and then smiled over at Dorian. “Does this have to do with staying with Rudy? Is he keeping you up all night?”

“Since you asked, I can’t go back to hell where I used to live and now it’s like purgatory with Rudy. I never get a chance at heaven. Not that you would have any idea how I’m feeling because you never ask me,” Dorian ranted. 

“I’m sorry it’s not working out with Rudy. Why is that?” John really wanted to know. 

“He talks to me all night long. I never get to rest at all. I’m plugged in but never get to close my eyes and dream.”

“You dream?” John asked, somewhat shocked. 

“Yes, I dream just like a human would. But, I haven’t in ages because he keeps me up all night long. No dreaming while living with Rudy.”

“I’m sorry about that, Dorian. I’ll see if I can talk to the captain today, but I’m not making any promises.”

John had that silly smirk on his face and Dorian wanted to smack it off. “Why do you think this is so funny?” Dorian asked. 

“The report just cracked me up, Dorian. You are more human than anyone could guess. I swear, you need a nap,” John teased. 

Dorian got the paperwork from John and put it in the shredder. 

“Hey, I wasn’t done reading that yet. There might have been some more good stuff,” John joked. 

“It’s was more of the same, I’m sure. I didn’t want you showing your friends and making fun of me,” Dorian stated. 

John got a hurt look on his face and said, “I would have never shown anyone that paper. That was between you and me. No one else.”

“Well, thank you, I think,” Dorian answered. 

John’s phone rang and he wrote something down and then hung it up and said, “Come on, we’ve got a dead body.”

“John, I honestly believe that an MX-43 would be of more use to you today than I am.”

“Don’t be silly. I hate them. You’ll do fine, come on. You can even talk to me in the car and I might listen,” John teased. 

“I knew you would make a big joke out of it,” Dorian said. 

“So, you can’t live in Purgatory or hell, am I right?” John said as they got into the car. 

“No, neither will work, as it turns out.”

“If it isn’t too late when we get back to the station, I’ll talk to the captain about your living arrangements. I promise,” John said driving to the crime scene. 

“I’m sorry, I’m whining today. You’re right; I’m more human than anyone could guess.”

“If the captain is gone when we get back, I’ll ask her tomorrow, first thing in the morning.”

“Thank you, John.”

“After we finish this case, do you want to go to hell or purgatory?”

“I knew the jokes would start soon. You really are an inconsiderate bastard,” Dorian said. 

“And you still need a nap,” John said laughing all the way to the address he had written down. 

The end


End file.
